One Shall Stand (CTaRAoT: WFC)
This is how One Shall Stand goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Transformers: War for Cybertron. Narrator: The orbital cannon is offline, but has revealed its true form to be none other than a savage monster named Trypticon. It races to the planet's surface like a meteor, hungry to enact revenge on the Autobots. [] Ryan F-Freeman: I love being a Prime, Twilight. You're still a princess and my friend. Bumblebee: Look! There it is! Crash Bandicoot: A meteor?! [] Optimus Prime: Silverbolt, this is Optimus. We've pinpointed the crash site and are moving in for a visual. I want you on stand by in case there's any trouble. Silverbolt: comm Roger that, Optimus. We're jetting your way, but it will take us some time to reach you. Ironhide: You think that hunk of junk can survive a crash from orbit? Silverbolt: comm Trypticon is as tough as they come. If he is still alive, your weapons won't damage his armor. You'll have better luck targeting his weapon systems. Optimus Prime: Thanks for the tip, Silverbolt. We'll be careful. [] Ironhide: This must be the place. Bumblebee: Really? What was your first clue-the total devastation? Optimus Prime: I don't see any signs of Trypticon. And in his size, he'd be hard to miss. Evil Ryan: Yeah. Twilight Sparkle: Be careful, Prince Ryan F-Freeman Prime. tail appears out of the ground Ironhide: What? Is that A TAIL? Optimus Prime: Silverbolt we've located Trypticon uploading coordinates now. Trypticon: You thought you could destroy ME? You thought you could destroy TRYPTICON? Haaa! Pathetic! Bumblebee: He's just laughing at us. Trypticon: Abandon hope vermin. Your death approaches. brings out his shoulder cannons and starts firing on the group Matau T. Monkey: That one's tough. It can't be unbeatable. Ironhide: You heard Silverbolt! His armor's too tough! Optimus Prime: He can't be invincible. We're overlooking something. Ironhide: Look! I think his shoulder cannons are overheating! If we could cause them to overload, it might destroy them! Optimus Prime: Ironhide's right. We've got to figure out how to overload those cannons. Trypticon: Twilight Sparkle And you, my little one, you have no idea what Lord Megatron has in mind for you. Ryan F-Freeman: And you know something, Trypticon? I got some shocking news for you too. I'm the one who is worthy of a Prime! Crash Bandicoot: a button and uses his magic to make the battery cell blow up on Trypticon's shoulder cannon Happy UN-Birthday, sucker! Trypticon: I will grind you all to DUST! fires his remaining shoulder cannon at the group Ryan F-Freeman: Optimus. We need to blow that one up! Trypticon: Ryan. There's no such thing as Princess Twilight Sparkle Prime yet. Jet Vac: TRYPTICOOOOOONNNNNNN!!!!!! Trypticon: Huh? presses a button and shoots the battery cell blow up on Trypticon's shoulder cannon Trypticon: You'll pay for that vermin! Ironhide: I think we just made him angry. Evil Anna: And Jet Vac is angry. grabs Twilight Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight Oh no you don't! his magic to make Trypticon let go of Twilight and tries to carry her to safety, but Trypticon uses his tail to swat Ryan away and grabs Twilight and clutches his fist tight around her Trypticon: Ryan! Twilight is MINE!!!! swings his Keyblade Trypticon: One more move, Ryan "Prime", and she becomes lunch. Crash Bandicoot: Let her go, Typticon! Trypticon: Or what, Bandicoot? Crash Bandicoot: Or I'll call the Aerialbots and cyclone your teeth into next week. laughs Trypticon: You a bandicoot? Rescuing Twilight? I'll just let you try. Ryan F-Freeman: Silverbolt! NOW!!! Silverbolt: COMM The cavary has arrived! Air Raid, heal Prime and the others! Jetfire and I will cover you! and Silverbolt fire at Trypticon's back, making him let go of Twilight Air Raid: Deploying healing charges! Just be near them when they detonate! Optimus Prime: Air Raid, look out! smacks Air Raid away with his tail Optimus Prime: Silverbolt! JETFIRE! turns around and fires at Jetfire and Silverbolt Trypticon: Now to have lunch. [Trypticon begins feeding off of Twilight's jealously Emmet: What? Hey! You want me! Trypticon: I'm busy regaining my strength by feeding off of Twilight's jealously on Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: My pony friend's the snack. Kaos is the meal. Trypticon: laughs You all don't know what I'm talking about, do you? I'm feeding off of Twilight's jealously on Ryan becoming a Prime instead of her. Brain (Skylanders): That is very cool when Ryan is the new Prime. And Ryan is full of surprises. his Mind Magic to make Trypticon's left chest panel open Presto-Braino and so forth. Ryan F-Freeman: Trypticon? Why is Twilight jealous of me? Is it I who became a Prime? Twilight Sparkle: Grrr!!! I'm not jealous, Ryan! Trypticon: You cannot lie when I'm here. I know the truth of why you're jealous, Twilight. Evil Ryan: Twilight is not jealous of Ryan, Trypticon. She's just happy for my friend. Trypticon: Twilight IS jealous. If she isn't then how come I feel my strength returning? Sci-Ryan: I think she's stopped being jealous and calm down. Trypticon: I said how come I feel my strength RETURNING! Sci-Ryan: You only absorbed on negative energy. Trypticon: And Twilight has enough negative energy I need. Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight? You think I am a Prime? Optimus and I got in common. eyes turn red Twilight Sparkle: I'm tired of hearing you as a Prime! You had all the power! Now it's my turn! I'm nothing I can already feel! Trypticon: Yes. Yes. Embrace your anger and become a student under Lord Megatron. Crash Bandicoot: Nah. Ryan's a Prime already, Twilight. Once you steal something, you spend your whole life fighting to keep it. Trypticon: Unleash your jealousy and become a Decepticon and Megatron will help you become a Prime. Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight! I'm sorry! You and I ARE Primes! Our strength comes from our unity. which means... You can't be strong without us. starts to calm down Crash Bandicoot: Even when you saw Ryan become a Prime, Twilight. You can help us and join the Autobots. Your friends need you. Ryan need you. We got to get the job done! Uhh.... A duty! Twilight Sparkle: Trypticon: NO!! Ryan is a Prime, Twilight! Not you! Give in to your jealousy and Megatron will help you become a Prime! Matau T. Monkey: He's better then you, Twilight! You should be happy that your friend is making you happy! Give him your positive energy and see what happens! Ryan F-Freeman: He's right, Twilight! Don't listen to the giant, robo, dino thing! You're a hero like me and my friends. You need to believe and feel what's in your heart. For what my partner, Kicker Jones told me and Matau that we have to believe we can. Believe what you feel. All for one and one for all. Believe in yourself and us and the Autobots! It's what's makes you strong! Don't let Trypticon get inside your head! Stay true and join us and be happy for me being a Prime! Twilight Sparkle: No, Ryan! I'm getting sick and tired of you being a Prime! I will never betray you! I'm not a Decepticon! I AM AN AUTOBOT!!!! Trypticon: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ryan and the gang: Trypticon: I'm going to make you regret your decision, Twilight. Emmet: Twilight? Are you ok? You like Ryan as a Prime? Trypticon: Twilight You have no idea what Lord Megatron will do to your mentor, Princess Celestia. Twilight Sparkle: He will be gone, Trypticon! Trypticon: How would you like to know Optimus Prime and Megatron are like Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, Twilight Sparkle. Ryan F-Freeman: You also tried to turn Twilight against me, Trypticon. Mistake number 1. Evil Ryan: And try to make her the enemy. Mistake number 2. Trypticon: I'm a Decepticon. It's what we do. Evil Anna: Now it's our turn. Silverbolt! Now! Again! Optimus Prime: Autobots, Trypticon is about to attack. Be ready for anything. Trypticon: You cannot escape from me. Now, die! Bumblebee: What's happening to his sides? They're changing! Ironhide: He's still got the same problem. Too much heat build up! and look up to see Trypticon jump down after them. Trypticon: You are fools! I cannot be defeated! Witness my true power! Bumblebee: We barley even slowed him down. raises his tail Ironhide: Watch out for that tail! Trypticon: Die! Bumblebee: My weapons aren't hurting him at all. Optimus Prime: Keep your optics sharp, Autobots! He has to have some kind of weakness. Ironhide: Those power cores on his back look vulnerable! Bumblebee: Yes. Something to shoot. Optimus Prime: Autobots! Focus all fire on Trypticon's dorsal power cores! [ Trypticon moans in pain] Trypticon: You will suffer for this, Autobots. brings his hand down on the group to try and bring them down with him but he falls down Optimus Prime: Thank Primus...it worked. comes back up Bumblebee: Look out! Trypticon: You haven't defeated me Autobots. Optimus Prime: You've lost, Trypticon! Prime jumps and slams his Energon Axe onto the ground, which creates a blast that sends Trypticon pummeling down to an energon lake. Optimus Prime: Autobots, ROLL OUT! Narrator: Trypticon is defeated–but the victory is bittersweet. Optimus and the others watch as their brothers evacuate the planet in the galactic transports. Ratchet: You did it, Prime! Optimus Prime: WE did it, Ratchet. All of us. Many brothers were lost today… but thanks to our combined efforts, many more will live to find a home elsewhere. Bumblebee: Optimus, Megatron and Ryvine are still out there. Optimus Prime: And as long as we remain here, we shall resist them. But in time our turn will come to leave Cybertron as well. I have commissioned a new galactic transport for us... an Ark, in which we shall make our journey through the stars. No matter where we go, Cybertron will be with us. Ryan F-Freeman: You think we can go home now? Twilight Sparkle: Ryan? I think you did well. Thanks for believing in me. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan